Annebelle Lee
by twilight-jasper's the best
Summary: ok, annebelle is edwards daughter. Bella does not exsit yet! i'm really bad at summeries so just read! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! SM OWN ALL TWILIGHT!


Once upon a time there was a girl named Bella and a vampire named Edward. Edward was amazingly hot and all the girls wanted him. Bella was plain. But she was Edwards singer. Her blood called to him. The got married and she became a vamp. Exciting right? Well I'm going to make it more exciting! This is my twist of twilight and etc. so enjoy!~ yours truly- me

My name is Annabelle Lee. Yes, it is a Poe poem. Can you guess who it's named after! ;-) But that's beside the point. I'm a half-vampire. And this is my story

_Bio. Is sooo boring_ is all I can think. Hey after going threw it 23 TIMES you get to know the stuff! All these frail humans going threw life not knowing that death is sitting next to them. They're blood repulses me. Let me explain… well, I was born way back when my mother gave birth to a half vamp. She was human, daddy was a vampire. Well a little time after my birth I stopped aging when I was 17. but I have a heart beat and I can sleep and stuff. And well I have a few extra powers, because my power is to steal other vampire powers once I kill them. I am a shield, and I move objects with my finger, and I am a wish granter (not like a genie but I can make wishes and grant them!) also if I blow on stuff I can make ice, and my final power is to heat.(it's different levels of heat like I can turn a vamp to ashes or I can warm a slice of pizza.) It comes in handy! So that's all my powers. Anyway since I'm half human, human blood repulses me. I've only killed 1 human my entire existence and that wasn't my fault but that's a story for another day. Anyway, so I'm sitting there not paying any attention, when I smell another vamp. _Damn it don't they know by now not to come on MY territory! _ Oh yea I forgot to mention I sort of slay them? Mine the ironic sense. I protect the humans of Forks. Once I burn the vampires I spread their ashes in a circle around my town. MOST vampires get the warning, but some see it as a challenge. Since I can just hold them in the air as I burn them with my mind it gets pretty boring so I like to have some fun with it… "may I be excused?"

_There that bloodsucker is!_ Act like a defenseless human. "Hello my dear are you lost?" velvet voice asked. (Not Edward) "Yes, sir I can't find my way out of the woods can you help me" I replied in a scared voice. Ha ha this is going to be fun! " My dear I don't think so, I think your going to have a change of plans." "wwhat?" I stuttered. Ahhh I love acting. "Now it will only hurt for a minute." He said calmly. "your's is going to hurt much longer." I stated darkly. "what! Like a human can hurt me!'' he said all godlike. _Yay! Another reason to hurt him!!! _"who said I was human?" I said and then laughed darkly. "wwhat?" he stuttered. HAHA he's scared!. " I said who said I was human?'' I let out a vampire growl and pulled my lips over my teeth and leaned over to his ear. "Your on my territory. For that you are going to die a very painful long death." I whispered. "HA like you can kill me!" he gloated. Yay fun part time! With that note I lifted my finger and smashed him in to trees a lot. The I froze his feet to the ground. "why can't I move?" he asked frightened like a little girl! "I froze them no vampire is strong enough to break it!" I laughed probably sounding a little crazy(but that scared him even more. I whipped him against more trees and did some other stuff that hurt him and then I was getting bored. "I've had my fun, now you're screams are going to be a warning to all the vampires near here not to came to forks!'' I stated. Then limb by limb I burned him painfully. After he was all ash you could still hear his screams echoing through the forest. _I love my job._

You may all think I'm a sick but hey it's my job! I walk back into my 1 bedroom apartment to find another vampire has been in here. "Mother Fuc" And then a hand clasped over my mouth. So I bit it. "Hey that's no way to treat your father!" "An watch you language!" My dad said. MY DAD! "Daddy!" "Hey" my amazing dad said. "Where have you been up too?" I asked. "Nothing really you know Carlisle and Esme are redecorating the house again, and Rose and Alice are shopping and Jasper and Emmett are having a fight outside last time I saw them." "Hey, how many vampires have you killed lately, that circle is reeking of death." My dad Edward said laughing. "Just the way I like it! It keeps them away and your little girl safe." I saw sweetly. "When are you coming home?" he asked, "I want to go shopping with Auntie Rose and Alice!" I squealed. "Ok, they'll be excited to see you."

"Alice lets go shopping!" I screamed. "IS THAT MY FAVORITE NIECE?" Emmett screamed running towards me. "yes uncle Emmett it is!" I screamed back.

He hugged me so tight it would probably kill me if I could be killed. "Annabelle did u say SHOPPING!?!" Alice screamed. "YESS!" I screamed back. "but first, I have to eat." I stated. "Blood or food?" dad asked. "ehhh, I'll just make my brownies. Do you have the bottle?" I asked. Let me explain since I'm half vampire I eat human food and blood so I made this brownie mix that I add blood into so I can have blood and human food at the same time. "yea your favorite crocodile," said Uncle Jasper. "Thanks" I said back. So I made my brownies and I eat some and wrapped the others back up. "hey, Anne, can I try one of your brownies?" asked uncle Emmett. "uh, sure but u may have to cough it back up I'm not sure and vampire has never tried it before." "Hey maybe if I digest it we can eat these in school." Emmett said before taking a bite. "hmm the blood tastes good but ugg chocolate eww I'll be right back." As Emmett was heading to the bathroom. "guess not!" I sung.

"Alice can you buy me this!" I begged which was totally unnecessary.(but still fun) "of course, you don't need to ask just give it to chuck." she laughed. And for those who don't know who chuck is he's a guy Alice hired to hold all of our stuff while we shopped. He doesn't like us very much. Well, except on pay day.

"Dad were home!" I yelled even though he could hear me fine. "OH MY GOD Anne how much did you buy?'' "Not much I only spent 10, or 20 thousand." "Oh well that's ok." He said sarcastically. "Most girls spend a $100 and get in trouble and you spend 20,000 dollars and its fine." He rolled his eyes. "Yes dad and you bought me and island for my 16th birthday you remember that?" I snapped back playfully. "That reminds me did Esme redecorate that house yet?" Edward asked. "You know you gave a teenage girl her own house on a separate island for her 16th birthday Edward. What if she has guys there?" Emmett questioned. "Then they would die." Edward said calmly. "Oh you love Jack and you know it!" I said. "If he..." dad was saying before I cut him off. "If he ever hurts me you'll kill him. You know that he knows that, hell we all know that." "Hey watch your language!" dad said. "I'm 85 years old I don't need to watch my language!" I yelled playfully and laughed. "I'm only 15 years younger than you!" I said. "Whatever lets just go." He sighed giving up. "Yea that's right I win!" I yelled throwing a fist in the air. "I won, I won, I won!" I chanted going around in circles in vampire speed around him.

"Babe, do you want to go get something to eat?" Jack asked. Jack is also a half vampire. He is a tracker. "Uh, hunt or Wendy's?" I asked not really caring. "I don't care really what ever you want." "You're eyes are pitch black mister! You are going hunting!" I scolded. "Yes maim.'' He said blowing a kiss at me. I caught a grizzly and he caught a mountain lion.

"Hey, Esme did you redecorate my house yet?" I asked from the earlier conversation. "Not yet, why are you going there soon" she asked. "Yea, in like 2 weeks from today." I said. "Oh yea, I forgot it was you and jacks 56th anniversary." She said remembering. "Did you fix the bed from last time?" Emmett yelled. "Shut up the fuck up Emmett!" I yelled. "Relax Edward isn't home and he doesn't know" He said with a wink. "I don't know what?" Dad asked coming through the door. "Nothing daddy." I said while batting my eyelashes adorably. "Uh sure, I totally believe that with you acting all cute and blocking everyone's minds from me!" Dad said while rolling his eyes. "It's no big deal Edward she is 85." Emmett said clearly trying to annoy me. "What? Oh, Oh, OH!" he said finally understanding. Knowing I'd get into trouble I ran. Now I know dad is the fastest but with my power I can wish myself somewhere else do I wished myself to my island. And then I got lonely so I wished Alice here too and Rosalie.

"Uh, where am I?" "Anna Island?" They said in unison. "hey guys!" I yelled. "HEYYYY!" Alice yelled back. "Stupid Emmett told dad." I said angrily. "Told him what?" Rosalie asked. "told him…" I said while lifting one eyebrow suggestively. "Ohhh!" Alice said understating. "good thing your hiding!" "yea I know." I said. "why isn't jack here you knoe Edward is going to go looking for him." said Rosalie. "Oh my god! I totally forgot about him!" I said while wishing. "hey babe." Jack said while kissing me. "why are we at your island?" he asked looking around. "dad found out about you know what.'' I said sadly. "That's bad." He said. And that's when the French doors burst opened.

"WHY WOULD YOU TWO DO THAT!" my dad screamed. "I'M 85 YEARS OLD I CAN DO WHAT EVER THE FUCK I WANT!" I yelled back. "WHEN YOU LIVE UNDER MY ROOF YOU LIVE BY MY RULES!" he yelled back. "I DON'T LIVE UNDER YOUR ROOF! AND QUESS WHAT JACK PREPOSED TO ME LAST WEEK AND WE ARE GETTING MARRIED SO THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!" I yelled into his stunned face. Oops he wasn't supposed to know that.


End file.
